


A Thousand Teeth, Yours Among Them (Japanese Translation)

by Asagi_translator



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Canon-Typical Violence, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Pining, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Rough Sex, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asagi_translator/pseuds/Asagi_translator
Summary: ヨトゥンヘイムとの戦争にアスガルドが勝った後、ラウフェイ王の子である小さな王子ロキが父親に厄介払いさせられる勢いでオーディンの下に差し出されます。オーディンは快く敗戦国の王子を宮殿に住まわせますが、フリッガやソー同様にこの時のラウフェイの態度には非常に不愉快な気分になり、ロキを我が子のように扱います。ロキはヨトゥンの姿のまま、名目上の人質としてアスガルドで暮らすが、彼に対する庇護欲を駆り立てられていたソーはどんどん彼にのめり込んでいきます。そして、彼に対する感情が変貌していく中、二人が旅に出た時に事件が起きる…
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 1





	A Thousand Teeth, Yours Among Them (Japanese Translation)

後になって振り返ってみて初めて、ロキが宮殿の扉を潜って現れた瞬間から彼に抗うすべはなかなったのだとソーは思い知った。初めはラウフェイの姿しか見えなかった。二十フィート以上の長身が大広間へ続く大扉を潜るにも身を屈めなければならなかったのだから。父親の隣に立ったロキは小さく、それこそ極小とも言えるほどだった。

ヨトゥンヘイムとの外交関係は冷たく静かで、ヨトゥンの方はそれでも構わなかったようだが、オーディンはあまり感心していなかった。彼はラウフェイ王の三番目の息子にアスガルドで最高級の環境に身を置いてセイズルを学ばないかと持ち掛けた。ソーは噂話からロキが純血のヨトゥンではなく、また、父にあまり愛されていないことを知っていた。彼の兄たちがどう思っているのかは噂になっていなかったが、その父は息子にヨトゥンヘイムの凍えた荒地に留まるよりは、死んで欲しがっているらしいことは聞いていた。

ソーはラウフェイから視線を剥すと、その子をじろじろと観察し始めた。ロキはソーと同じくらいの身長だ。アスガルドにおいては充分長身の部類に入るが、巨人の土地ではあまりに小さい。他のヨトゥンと変わらず青い肌に、明るい色合いの赤い瞳をしている。

ラウフェイは玉座に近づくと、なんと全父に対して僅かに頭を下げていた。「オーディンよ、この雑種のチビなどはくれてやる。こいつをわしから遠ざけてくれれば、我らの王国の間に和平を約束しよう」

ロキはその呼び名にも、父にとってあまりに負担となっているため、異国の宮廷に置き去りにするだけでヨトゥンの戦を渇望する心を宥めるに足るのだと仄めかす言葉にも反応しなかった。実の父親によって見知らぬ者たちの、しかもかつては敵対していた者たちの只中に放り込まれた時も、ロキは無表情を貫いていた。

ソーが父を見やれば、彼も同様に目の前の光景を不快に感じたことを一瞬で悟っていた。ソーは若きヨトゥンの視線に捉われると、相手にじろじろと眺められるに任せた。ロキは恐れているようにも狼狽えているようにも見えなかった。それどころか、この場にいて周囲の影響を受けているようにも見えない。

オーディンが玉座から身を起こした。「ロキ王子を我が宮廷、我が家へ迎え入れよう。我らはそなたのセイズルの腕について聞いている。若き魔術師がここで勉学に励むのを歓迎しよう。この国での滞在中に、我らもそなたから学ぶこともあろう」

これにラウフェイは片眉を撥ね上げ、一連の手続きが終わると、長居はしなかった。ビフレストが割れるような音と共に開き、ラウフェイを氷へと送り届けてから、ようやくソーの怒りは収まりはじめた。

ロキに感情や感想があったとしても、それをあまりに上手に覆い隠していたため、死んだも同然のようだった。ソーは彼を新たな寝室となる部屋まで送り届ける役割を与えられた。彼の荷物は先に到着しており、すでに部屋に置かれているはずだった。

二人の部屋は共同の浴室で繋がっており、その奥にある扉を開いて覗きこめば、ソーの部屋が見えるはずだった。実を言えば、ソーは新たな客人が孤独でないよう、自らの居間と書斎を提供したのだった。

オーディンは彼の寛大さを褒め、フリッガはあまりに大きく微笑んだため、ソーは両親の輝かんばかりの誇りで自分が破裂するのではと思うほどだった。そして今、書物の並ぶ本棚でいっぱいの部屋にロキを導きながら、自分がどれほど恵まれていたのか思い知っていた。

ロキはぐるりと回って背の高い書架を見上げており、その無感動に凝視する目がようやく何か別のことをした。それはまるで息を吹き込まれたかのようで、そして初めて、彼が口を開いた。「ここは元々寝室ではなかった」

ソーは首を振った。「元々、ここは俺の居間と個人的な書斎だった。今は、お前のものだ。正面のドアの左側に浴室がある。俺たちの部屋はそれで繋がっている」

ロキは弾かれたように彼を振り向き、冷笑した。「私は見張られ、警戒されるということか？」

ソーは両手を上げ、表情を押し殺すことができず、混乱が滲み出ていた。「そんなことはない、ロキ王子。ただ、見ず知らずの場所に一人で置き去りにするのは、共に過ごす者たちから引き離されるのは不親切だと、そう思っただけだ。これは親切のつもりだった」

ロキの眉が顰められ、唇が引き結ばれた。「親切」

ソーは頷き、手を下ろした。「必要ならいつでも俺の部屋に来てもらって構わない。夜でも昼でも。新しい場所に慣れる間、きっと大変な思いをすると思うから」

ロキは鼻で嗤ったが、少しは肩の力を抜き始めたようだ。「私が大変な思いをしたのはヨトゥンヘイムでのこと。アスガルドがそれ以上に大変だとは思わない」

ソーの脳裏をラウフェイの記憶がよぎり、彼はゴクリと生唾を飲んだ。父親というものが我が子をまるいらないゴミのように異国の地に置き去りにできるということ自体、ソーには理解しがたかった。

「俺たちのことを嫌っているかもしれないのは分かっている、ロキ、だが、俺はお前の友達になれたら、と思っている」ソーは彼に笑いかけ、その態度にロキが如何に困惑しているかを無視した。射し込む夕日の光に照らされた青い肌が美しかった。

ロキはもう一拍だけ長く彼を眺めていたが、背を向けてきた。「感謝する、オーディンソン」

ソーはそれ以上何も言わずに立ちあり、浴室の向こうにある自室に歩を進めた。

最初の夜が過ぎ、ソーは暗闇の中でロキのすすり泣く音が聞こえたことなど、生涯口にすることはなかった。

＊＊＊

数ヶ月があっという間に過ぎ、宮殿でもっとも才能のある学生と呼べるのは断然ロキだった。フリッガは彼に個人レッスンをするようになり、オーディンは様々な宴会の席で実に誇らしげに彼を褒めるのだった。ロキは居心地悪そうにしていたが、これらに対して文句を言うようなことは一切なかった。

ソーは朝方にすれ違う以外は、彼の姿を見ることも、話すこともろくになかった。もっとも、それはある日夜明け前にロキが綺麗に磨き上げられたダガーを片手に、彼の部屋に現れるまでのことだった。その武器は全てが金属でできていて、柄の部分は暗い色合いの緑のレザーがしっかりと巻き付けられていた。シンプルな出来で、凝った彫刻もなければ埋め込まれた宝石もなかった。実に美しい武器だった。

ロキは刀身を持ち、柄をソーに向けて差し出してきたので、ソーは躊躇いなくそれを掴んだ。「お前が作ったのか？」

「いいや」ロキが言った。「だが、魔術はかけた。王妃に新しい呪文を教わった。この短剣がお前の下を去ることはない、オーディンソン」

ソーは微笑み、ベルトに挿した。「ありがとう、ロキ。ところで、俺をファーストネームで呼んでくれてもいいんだぞ」

ロキは肩を竦め、何も言わなかったが、ソーの腰にあるダガーをしばらく見つめていた。「では、気に入ったのか？」

ソーは頷いた。「武器を贈り物にされるのは好きだ。心が籠っているのが感じられる」

ロキは頷き、自分の部屋に戻ろうと踵を返す直前、ソーはその唇に僅かな笑みが形作られようとしているのを見た気がした。自分を止められる前にソーは手を伸ばしてロキの肩を掴んでいた。

「待て、お前がここに来てから、俺たちは碌に喋ってもいない。俺と朝食を共にしてはくれないか？」ソーは自分が如何に緊張しているか、笑顔に滲まないように努めたが、失敗しているのが自分でもわかっていた。

ロキは彼を向くと、一瞬探るような眼差しを向けてきたが、頷いた。「何を食べるんだ？」

＊＊＊

最初の朝食以来、二人はいつも一緒にいるようになった。何十年も過ぎていくと、ソーの友人らはロキを彼の弟と呼ぶようになり、ソーも親族に対する親密さをロキに感じていることを否定しようともしなかった。ロキがその表現を喜んでいたかどうかは別の話だ。彼が本来の家族について語ることは一切なかったし、ソーもそれを強要しなかった。ラウフェイが謝罪の言葉すらなくロキをアスガルドに置き去りにしてからもう何年も経っていたが、時間が経つにつれ、ソーは更なる怒りを覚えるのだった。

ロキはあのように微塵も配慮されず、「雑種」などと呼ばれ捨てられるほど軽視されるに値しない。彼は頭脳明晰であり、とても美しかった。

ソーは咀嚼していた最中に動きを止めると、テーブルを挟んだところで果物を食べながら何やら書物に目を通している、ソーの様子に全く気付いていないロキに弾かれたように視線を移していた。果汁が顎まで伝い落ち、ソーは自分の肌が熱くなるのを感じた。

これは。問題となるかもしれなかった。

ロキは数分してから彼を見やった。それも朝食を台無しにする考えが他に何も浮かばないよう、ソーが目の前の食事をかきこむ勢いで食べることに専念し始めた後だった。「随分と腹が減っているようだな、オーディンソン。昨日の鍛練はきつかったのか？」

ソーは頷いたが何も言わなかった。ロキは彼の反応が愉快だったのか、口角を片方だけ上げた笑みがその顔を和らげていた。

「見物しに行ってもいいかもしれない」ロキが言った。

ようやく騒々しい自分の肉体の制御を少しばかり取り戻したソーは口の中にある食べ物を飲み込んだ。確実に歯の間に香辛料が挟まっているだろうか、唇を閉じたまま笑みを返していた。「見物しに来てもいいかもな」

観客を得られるチャンスを断ることなどソーにはできなかったし、ロキにいいところを見せたいという強い願望もあるのだった。

＊＊＊

鍛練所は静かで、観覧席にはロキ以外に人はいなかった。その青い肌が太陽の中で煌めていて、ソーは下腹部で「何か」が鋭く疼くのを感じた。彼らはもう成人に近づいており、ソーは自分の中にあるこの深く、巨大な感情がいずれ問題となることを確信できる程度には物事を理解していた。笑顔でそれを無視したソーは、五人の衛兵の間に立った。

彼らは揃って彼に棍棒を突き出し、ソーは顔面に向かって来たそれらを笑いながら躱し、衛兵の一人をあまりに簡単に突き倒していた。次の三人が立て続けに突き飛ばされ、次の模擬戦のために鍛練所の端に戻っていく。ロキの笑い声が聞こえてソーは胸中で喜びが膨れ上がるのを感じた。いつも最後の衛兵を倒すのが難しい。彼女はソーの初めての訓練指導者の一人であり、戦場における彼をとても良く知る者だったが、それは彼とて同じことだった。骨折や打撲傷を通して、彼は素早く学んでいったものだ。

彼女が突進してきたがソーは軽くその攻撃を躱し、棍棒を掴むと彼女ごと投げた。彼女は身を捻り、空中で一回転して綺麗に着地していた。まだ勝利はつかめなかったが、今のはかなり近かった。

ロキが拍手を上げたので、更なる喜びと活力がソーの血潮に注ぎ込まれた。手に取った棍棒を強く握りしめると、その木材が拳の中で歪むのを感じた。するとそれは彼の手の中でひびが入ったかと思うと、完全に真っ二つに割れ、彼は対戦相手に半分を投げてよこすと、もう半分を手元に残した。

ソーはロキの方を見なかった。対戦相手から視線を逸らすのが賢明でないことくらい分かっていたのだが、ロキが彼に向けている視線が感じられた。

最後の衛兵が叫び、彼に突進してくると、ソーは胸中の喜びが溢れだすのを覚え、彼女の脇腹に棍棒を叩きつけた。そして、突然、彼から零れ出るのは歓喜だけではなくなった。衝撃が彼女を押し返し、雷が彼の手の中にあった木材をその内側から破裂させた。唐突に激しい嵐が頭上で吹き荒れはじめると同時に、耳を劈くほど大きな雷鳴が響き渡った。衛兵は驚愕して怯み、ソーは自分の手をまるで自分のものではないような思いで見下ろした。

これは一体なんだ？

皮膚を稲妻が駆け抜けて、地面と彼の衣服を焦がした。誰もが彼から遠ざかりはじめ、ソーは彼らの恐怖に対して嫌悪感を覚えていた。すると彼の視界がロキで満たされ、頬に触れる冷たい青い手がソーの顔を掴んだ。

その明るい双眸には不安も恐れもなく、ロキはむしろ興奮しているように見えた。

「ソー！」ロキは彼に微笑みかけており、ソーは腹部でとぐろを巻いていた嫌悪感を手放した。「ソー、今の凄いじゃないか！だけど、ちゃんと制御しないと誰かに怪我をさせてしまうかもしれない。ほら」ロキは彼の腹に手を当ててきた。「ここから呼吸して体内にあるエネルギーが霧散していくのを感じるんだ」

ソーは手を伸ばしてロキにしがみつくと、目を閉じて言われたとおりにした。体内にあるのは、彼から零れ出てくるエネルギーは歓喜と憤怒のように感じられた。これまで、ソーはミョルニルを持たずに雷を召喚したことはなかったので、ロキが彼の鍛練を見に来てくれたていたことにひどく感謝していた。彼を助けてくれたのだから。

数秒でソーは宥められ、稲妻が彼の皮下に引き戻された。しかし、それでも嵐は到来し、アスガルド史上どの季節よりも激しい雨が降り注いだ。

熱を持ちすぎた皮膚に雨粒が叩きつけられる間、ソーはぼんやりとロキが初めて彼を名で読んだことに思い至った。

ロキが彼に微笑みかけるので、ソーはロキが彼のことを誇りに感じているのではないかと考えそうになった。

＊＊＊

この話は夕食時の話題となり、ロキは吟遊詩人さながらこの先も語り継がれるような詩歌をうたい上げた。オーディンは乾杯し、ソーが力を制御するべく新たな出発をしたことに祝いの言葉を向けるのだった。

＊＊＊

ロキがやってきてから三百年後、それまで別々の空間だった二人の部屋は、ひとつの共同の居住区になっていた。ロキの本や衣類はそこら中にあり、それはソーの物も同じだった。年月が過ぎていく中、彼らの境界線は危ういほど薄くなっていた。毎朝、静かな朝食を共にした。まあ、静かとは限らないかもしれない。文句を言い合ったり、口論したり、喜びに笑ったりしながら食べた。

ロキはヨトゥンの素肌を隠す幻術を教えられると、彼らの部屋以外では毎日それを身に着けるようになった。ソーはロキが彼だけに本当の姿を見せてくれることにすっかり夢中になった。年齢を重ねるごとに彼の素肌はより濃くなり、ソーが思わず涎を垂らしそうになるような濃厚な青灰色に変貌していった。ロキの瞳もより明るくなり、その赤色は嬉しい時にはキラキラと輝き、怒った時には血のような色合いに染まった。

ソーが友愛や兄弟愛とは別の愛情だと認識するようになった感情は、一度も収まることはなかった。感心すべきは、彼はとても辛抱強かったということだ。彼らの間にすでにあるものを強引に進める必要性を感じたことはなかった。ロキも同じ気持ちでいるのか悩むことはある。ロキがその手で彼の胸元や肩を掠める時や、ある時からソーの頬にキスをする習慣ができてからは、そうかもしれないと思うようになった。

それでも、彼らの間でその話題が上がることはなかった。

ソーはミョルニルを手に雷の力の訓練をし、やがて完璧に操る技術を身に着け、ロキもセイズルに非常に精通するようになったため、ついにフリッガがもはや彼がアスガルドの素晴らしき講堂で学ぶべきものは何も残っていないと宣言するのだった。

ロキは黄金の林檎を一口齧ると、果汁を顎まで滴らせながら微笑む。ソーはその滴の動きを目で追わずにはいられない。再び視線を上げれば、片眉を上げたロキが彼を見つめ返していた。言い訳が何も思い浮かばなかったので、ソーは何も言わなかった。返事の代わりに片眉を上げ、ロキの満足そうな笑みに喜んだ。

「一緒に旅をするべきだ」ロキが言った。「他の領域を訪れて、ここでは教えられていないものを学ぶべきだと思う」

ソーは微笑み、頷いた。「どこへ行くべきだと思う？」

ロキは肩を竦める。「どこへでも。ビフレストを使えばいい…あるいは、他の方法もある」

ソーは眉を顰めた。「他の方法？」

ロキの唇が形作る、悪巧みをするような笑みにソーはドキリとした。「私をどれくらい信じている、ソー？」

「命を預けられる程度には」彼は躊躇いなく答えていた。

ロキはまさに勝利に他ならない笑みを浮かべた。「だったら荷造りすることだな。急がないとならない」

＊＊＊

彼らはヘイムダルの目の届かぬ場所にいると言うが、ソーはどこまでそれを信じるべきか分からなかった。周囲では山々が天に向かって爪を伸ばし、あたかも大空を大地と大海原のもとに引き摺り下ろそうとしているかのようだ。ソーはあまり手荷物を持っていなかったが、それもロキが彼らの荷物を魔術で財布のようなものに詰め込ませたからであった。それでも、まだハンマーと、ずっと昔にロキに貰ったあのダガーは持ち歩いていた。

アスガルドから抜け出したのは、岩のごつごつとした峠道からのことだった。緊急経路だとロキは言った。数千年は使う必要のない、おそらく彼らの死後になってようやく使われるものだと。いざラグナロクが彼らを奪いに来た時に、アスガルドの民衆が新たな住処を得るために使う道だということだった。

ソーは眉をそびやかせたが、努めて話に耳を傾けた。ロキがこのように興奮することは滅多になかったので、ぺらぺらと語られる言葉を聞いていると、目も眩むほどの嬉しさを覚えるのだった。通常、ロキは他人に聞いてほしい時は詩歌を作って歌い上げる。声の届く位置にいる者たちの耳を強引に彼に向けるのだ。

ソーは一度も強引にされる必要はなかった。ロキがこのように肩の力を抜くところを見れるのは彼の特権だと思っていた。

もっとも、肩の力を抜いていられたのも一時間にも満たず、ソーは無毛のビジルスナイプを追い払わねばならなかった。ロキは恐怖を覚えたというよりは苛立ったようにしか見えず、これは危険が去った後にソーを実に愉快な気分にさせたのだった。

「野生の獣相手にそのように気分を害されるのはお前だけだな」ソーが述べた。

ロキは鼻で嗤う。「とはいえ、私はここ数世紀の間、あなたと暮らしてきたわけだが？」

徐々に忍び寄る山々の静寂にも抑制されず、ソーは大声で笑った。

大いなる山々の奥地へ入り込む頃には、ソーは自分がどれほど小さな存在であるか痛感せざるをえなかった。そのようにちっぽけな気分にされるのは不思議と心地が良かった。常に伸し掛かる圧迫感が除かれたかのようだ。ここでは、彼は王子ではない。ここではただの旅人、戦士、そして友人だった。

友人。あるいはそれ以上の存在にもなれるのかもしれないが、今はまだ強引にでも辛抱強く待つつもりだ。

道中、ロキは石や植物を集めていった。後に役立てるものなら何でも手に取った。ソーはただその後について回り、また役に立てる時を待った。自分にとっては獲物の追跡の訓練をするにもってこいの環境ではあったが、今回の旅はむしろロキのためのものだったので、それで良かった。

これまでの生活で、彼は常に人に奉仕される立場にいたので、今回ばかりは一歩退いてロキの好きにさせてやればいいと思った。

＊＊＊

彼らはヘイムダルにすぐに見つかる場所にはいなかったかもしれないが、まったく見られていないわけではなかった。ソーには彼らが監視され、この新しい領域に足を踏み入れた瞬間から何者かの目が彼らを追っていることを承知していた。ロキは気にしていないようだったが、魔力の特訓をしたことでその波長を見出す彼の瞳には何が映っているのだろうとソーは不思議に思った。

夜になると、二人はそれぞれの防備を固めて就寝の準備をするのだった。

＊＊＊

この世界での夜明けはアスガルドのものより暗かったが、ソーはそれでも目を覚ましていた。そして、そのとたんに、心臓が止まり、肺が麻痺した。ロキがいない。気を静め、脳で恐怖を訴えている部分が鳴りを潜めていく。ロキが死んだという証拠はなく、ただ消息が不明というだけだ。彼らは尾行されていたのだから、ロキを連れ去った存在だって尾行できるはずだ。後をつけ、見つけ、殺すことが。

ロキを取り戻すためならば、自分が命を奪うことを、初のヨトゥンではない者の命を奪うことを喜んでするつもりでいる事実に関して、ソーはあまり注意を向けようとはしなかった。

こうして今、一人になって見ると、もはや小さくは感じなかった。この異境においても天空は彼を知っていたし、雷鳴が響き渡った。ロキにも立ち込める雷雲が見えていることを祈った。

＊＊＊

奴らを追跡するのに、半日あれば十分だった。敵は腕が良かったが、ソーには怒りが味方していた。くねくねとした峠道に近づく時も、彼は足音を殺す真似はせず、矢が射かけられると笑みを浮かべていた。それらが十歩以内に近づく前に、ミョルニルから放たれた稲妻によって灰に変わった。

次に飛んできたのは槍で、ソーはその内の一本を宙で受け止めることに専念し、どこで作られたか確認してみた。アルフヘイムのものに見えるが、少し違う。では、ならず者の一味だろうか。ならば、良い。彼の物を奪い去ろうとする無法者ならば、ソーが殺しても問題あるまい。

ソーは崖の麓で立ち止まると、遥か頭上の高台にあるらしい野営地から煙が空に向かってもくもくと昇っているのが見えた。

「おとなしくそいつを返すか、俺が乗り込んで奪い返す！決めろ！」ソーは一呼吸分だけ待ってから、稲妻の一撃を雷鳴に追わせ、ミョルニルを使って一気に宙を駆け抜けた。

一見して二十四人ほどの敵を視界に捉えたが、戦場と化した野営地のごつごつとした岩場にはもっと多くの人数が潜んでいるに違いない。

ソーはロキの姿を見つけるなり、一瞬動きを止めていた。頭にある大きな裂傷からは、あまりに暗い色合いのため、黒く見える大量の血が流れていた。彼の青い肌に髪が貼りつき、呼吸も困難なようだ。出血多量で意識を失う寸前なのだろう。

父と共に戦場にいた折に、ソーはヨトゥンの血をいくらでも目の当たりにしてきたのだが、今回は違っていた。そこには煌めきがなかった。血溜まりの縁に氷が発生していない。もっとも、それは単にここがヨトゥンヘイムではないだけだという話かもしれなかったが。

一人の男が胸を張り、だが慎重な足取りで近づいてきた。リーダーだろう。ソーは機会を得れば、喜んでこの男の首を絞めてやるだろう。

「お前は何者だ？」ならず者が尋ねた。その肌は病的な灰色で、顔は傷だらけだった。

「俺はソー・オーディンソン。その者を返してもらおうか」ソーはハンマーでロキを示して言った。

傷だらけの男が冷笑した。「オーディンソンだと？千もの巨人を屠り、嵐を呼ぶオーディンの息子ともあろうものが、何故ヨトゥンの未熟児などと旅をしているのだ？」

ソーはぼんやりとしているロキの目を捉えると、笑みを浮かべた。野営地に光の洪水となって稲妻が降り注ぎ、耳を劈くほどの雷鳴が山肌を粉々に打ち砕いた。彼の憤怒に当てられ無数の敵が倒れる中、彼は雷撃の間を駆け抜けてロキを掴み上げた。

ソーがロキを抱え上げた頃にはロキも意識を失っており、身体も軽すぎた。ソーはアスガルドへ通じる隠れ道へと飛翔しながら叫びを上げていた。逃亡する間も追手が彼らを追跡していた。この不毛の土地は彼ら二人が思っていた以上に敵意に満ちていた。きっと彼らの行く手にも敵が待ち受けているだろう。そして、現状では、ソーが一人で戦い抜くだけの時間、ロキの身が持たないだろう。

ソーは開けた地に着地すると、片手にロキを抱え、もう片方の手でミョルニルを構えた。明らかに激怒したソーの力に惹かれ、ヘイムダルの目が彼を見出したのを感じたが、頭上でビフレストが開く、天が割れる音が響かなかった。彼の唇がニヤリと歪む。彼が呼びかけるのを待つということだ。

そっと地面にロキを降ろし、ソーは接近してくる追手の軍勢に対峙した。彼らの戦獣はソーとロキを運び去った嵐よりも遅かったので、まだそれほど距離を縮めていない。ロキを回り込むようにして前方に立つと、頭から全てを取り払い、開けた荒地を集団墓地に変えてやった。

ビフレストを召喚する頃には、ソーは全身にロキが生涯かけても溢しきれないほどの血潮を浴びており、憤怒も鎮静されていた。

＊＊＊

その後に開かれた宴会で、オーディンはソーにもう一つ新たな称号を与えた。

バーサーカー(狂戦士)と。

＊＊＊

ロキは旅の道中で摘んだ花を一輪落としてしまったことに怒り、ソーが謝ろうとした時に彼を刺すところだった。

今回の旅より酷い目に遭ったことはどちらにもあったので、二人ともその苦難を素早く乗り越えると、水に流すのだった。

＊＊＊

それができなくなるまでは。アスガルドに帰還してからというもの、ロキは夜毎悲鳴を上げて飛び起きるようになり、たとえ夜の静寂の中であっても、ソーはほとんど眠れなくなった。

夜のうちに二人は互いを探し出すと、互いの腕や肩にしがみついた。証拠として。

最初の夜は、一晩中起きて語り合った。二度目の夜は、二人とも読書をした。三度目の夜は、二人でロキのベッドに横たわった。ロキが魔法を使ってカーテンを完璧に閉めるため、彼の部屋の方が暗くなるのだった。

そうやって二人は眠り、一人ではないことを確認するように互いに寄り添った。

そして、そのまま共有するベッドで朝食をともにするのだった。

＊＊＊

ベッドを共有するのは安心感を求めての行動から習慣へと変わり、プライベートの時間を共に過ごす機会が増えるにつれ、ソーは若りし頃に勝ち取った辛抱強さが徐々に揺らぎ始めるのを感じていた。日中は考えることもできないようなことを、夜間に夢に見るようになった。

何度か体中汗だくになって、シーツを汚して目が覚めたこともあった。ロキはぶつぶつと文句を言いながら魔法でそれを清潔にした。その度に、ソーの中で何かが痛んだ。あまりに簡単に、何の境界線も破れることなく終わるのだ。ロキは彼の夢の内容など思いもつかないのだろう。

朝になって共に起床する時も、ソーは一切言葉を発することはなかった。

＊＊＊

ある午後、図書室で彼はロキの髪を一房欲しいと告げ、その頼みがいとも簡単に叶えられると、愕然としてしまった。

「それを使ったところで、あんたにたいした悪さはできないと思うが？」ロキは何よりも愉快そうにしていた。

その一瞬の間は、ソーの胸に宿り、強さを増す一方の痛みが和らぐのを感じて、彼は微笑むと、ロキの髪を自分の髪に編み込んだ。

ロキは目を眇め、一瞬だけそれらを赤く光らせた。「気をつけろよ、ソー。私の夢を見始めるかもしれないぞ」

ソーは自分の舌が喉に痞えるところだった。

その後、どちらもこのことを話題に上らせることはなかったが、ロキは時折朝食の間に二種類の髪が混じった三つ編みを手に取るのだった。

＊＊＊

ロキは共に就寝し横になってから彼をじっと見つめており、ソーはこれに少し苛立ちを覚えていた。誰かに見られることは嫌いではなかったが、眠ろうとしている時に凝視されるのは良い気分ではない。

「どうしたんだ、ロキ？」声にまで苛立ちを含むほどの気力が残っていなかったが、ロキにはそれが感知できていることを知っていた。

「ヨトゥンヘイムの戦場で病に陥ったことを憶えているか？」ロキが尋ねた。

ソーの目が弾かれたように開いた。「なんだと？」

横向きに転がり、暗くなっていく赤い瞳を見据えた。あの病は決して忘れることのできる出来事ではなかった。嘔吐する時には口から血が放出し、彼は死にかけたのだ。あの戦争で彼が命を落としそうになったのは、あの病のせいであった。それまで、どのヨトゥンにもできなかった、ソーに膝をつかせるということを単純な病が実現させたのだ。

ロキは溜め息を漏らした。「あの病は私が作ったものだった」

ソーは片肘をついて上体を起こし、暗闇の中でロキを見下ろした。「お前が作った？どういう意味だ？」

「セイズルで作り、呪詛で結びつけた。私たちが戦争に勝つには、あなたが戦場に残っていてはならないとラウフェイが言ったんだ」ロキは彼から視線を外し、壁の方、天上、それからシーツの上に目線を動かした。ソーの顔以外のどこでも良かったようだ。

「お前の表情を見れば、それ以上に悪い何かがあると告げている。それは何だ？」ソーに怒りはなかった。もう、それはない。あの戦争は何世紀も前の話だし、今のロキは変わった。

「あの呪いはあなただけに向けられたものではなかった。私たちはあなたを動けなくさせ、そう、あなたを殺そうとしてはいたけど、オーディンがあなたをアスガルドへ送り返すよう強制したかったんだ。呪いはビフレストの力によって解き放たれることになっていた」ロキは大きく深呼吸した。「あれは広がる手筈になっていたんだ」

ソーはあの病に陥った時、如何に故郷に帰りたかったかを思い出した。看護兵たちは危うく彼をアスガルドへ秘密裏に送り返すところだったが、オーディンがそれを許さなかったのだ。

ソーは喉に痞えたものを呑み込んだ。「病でアスガルドそのものを屠ろうとしたのか」

ロキは頷いた。「あなたが戦場に出なくなってから、私たちはビフレストが開く瞬間を見逃すまいとした。初めは私だけだった。それから私と兄弟たちと。その後ラウフェイが来て一緒に空を見た。そうしたら衛兵たちも見に来た。勝利の瞬間を見届け、私たちの空がひび割れる瞬間を見逃したくないために、私たちは武器庫の見張りを疎かにしてしまった」

ソーは鋭く息を吐いた。「小箱か」

ロキは是と口ずさむような音を出した。「オーディンがもっとも重宝する戦士を私たちが奪おうとしていた間にも、オーディンは私たちがもっとも重宝する武器を奪い去ったのだ。ビフレストが開くことはなかった。あなたは回復し、私たちは負けた」

「お前は危うく俺を殺すところだった。父上があまりに冷たいせいで内臓が凍りつくんじゃないかと思った水薬を俺に飲ませたんだ。俺が回復したのはすでに戦に勝利した後だった」ソーは腕の力を抜いて、横向きに倒れ込んだ。

ロキはしばし微動だにせず、静かにしていた。

「あなたを救った解毒薬は私が作ったんだ」彼が告げた。

ソーは目を瞬かせた。「何故だ？」

ロキは肩を竦める。「ラウフェイが憎かった。それに、あれほど強力な兵器が失われることになった愚かさも嫌悪していた」

ソーは鼻を鳴らした。「お前は意趣返しのために俺を救ったのか。お前らしいな」

ロキは枕で彼の頭を叩いた。眠りに落ちるにつれ、戦争の話は夜の闇に消えていった。

＊＊＊

それから七十五年が経つと、ロキは状況を理解し始めていた。ソーが己を制御できなくなるには短すぎる時間にも思えたが、それが始まると自分を止められなくなっていった。

夢精は罪悪感に満ちた静かな自慰へと変貌していった。それはやがてただの静かな自慰となり、罪悪感はなくなった。自分の欲に関するところで自虐的になるよりも、決断を下してあるがままのものとして受け入れた方がいい。

ロキは彼のことをジトッと感心しない眼差しで見やるのだった。「また私がシーツを綺麗にする羽目になったんだが、このケダモノめ。そのうち私が同じことをしたとしても、あんたには我慢する他ないからな」

ソーはそう脅される度に、それがから脅しだと承知していたので笑った。ロキは渾沌を好むが、汚れや乱雑さを嫌うのだ。

しかし。ソーはロキに脅される度に、己の反応が陽気なものからどこか欲に飢えたものへと変わっていくのを自覚していた。

やがて、脅し文句が別のものへと変わった。

「むしろ、そうなったらあんたは喜んだりして？」ロキは紅茶を飲みながら、そんなことを言う。

ソーが答えることはなかった。ロキの舌に対し、自分の舌が敵うとは思えなかった。彼らは互いをあまりに良く知っていた。

＊＊＊

ソーはあまりに早い段階で発見されてしまった。あまりに容易く。ロキは彼にとって、たまに頭が良すぎ、慣れ過ぎていた。

「信じられない。そんなに大量に出すなんて、一体夜の間に何の夢を見ているんだ？」ロキは朝食時を平和なものに保つために気を利かせるような性格ではなかった。

ソーは顔を顰め、黙ったままでいるわけにはいかないと思った。またしても。

「別に。気持ちいいことだ。どうでもいいだろう？」ソーはその発言を間違えたことを承知していたが、そのことで冗談を言ったり、適切に話題を逸らすには疲れすぎていた。

ロキは混乱と疑惑の混じった表情を向けてきた。「あんたが自分自身の欲望にのめり込まない時なんてあるのか？」

ソーは溜め息をつき、今度は口を閉ざしたままだった。

「もういいだろう、ソー」ロキが言った。「あんたの武勇伝の話くらい耳にしてる。充分な数の乙女や騎士がひそひそとあんたの話をしている。舌の動きがなかなかいいと」

ソーはじろりと彼を睨みつけると、蜂蜜のケーキを頬張り、口に含んだまま告げた。「放っておけ、ロキ」

「夢の話をするといつも不機嫌になる。なんだ、まさか私の夢でも見てるのか？」ロキの顔には笑みが浮かんでおり、その愛唇が軽やかで完璧な弧を描いていた。

ソーは凍りついて口に含んだ食べ物を呑み込むと、テーブルから視線を上げることができなかった。ばれてしまった。白を切ることにも疲れ切っていた。抗うことにも。隠れることにも。そして、ロキの鋭い眼差しに自ら捕らえられた。

状況を理解するなり、ロキは思わずといった調子で息を呑んでいた。「ソー？」

ソーはようやく顔を上げ、沈黙の中で自白した結果に正面から向き合おうとした。「ロキ、分かってほしい――」

「分かってる」ロキの声があまりに小さかったので、囁き声に聞こえた。「いつから？」

ソーはロキが二人のために淹れた紅茶をゆっくりと飲み、どのような戦いでもそうるすように、この会話を最後まで見届けるべく腹を括った。

「最初からだ」ソーは腕を大きく広げ、テーブルに手の平をペタリと置いた。あまりに無防備な姿勢に、これが人生で初めての降伏の時のように思えた。

ロキはしばし彼の様子を観察していた。「でも。夢が始まるどれほど前から？」

ソーは少し頭を後ろに倒し、鼻から深く呼吸した。「最初からだ。おそらく」

「私たちがどちらも成人していなかった頃からだと？あんたを名前で呼ぼうともしなかった雑種の未熟児のヨトゥンをラウフェイが置き去りにしていった時からだと言うのか？」ロキの声が僅かに上がり、鋭どく、不信感を込めて言った。

ソーは肩を落とし、弾かれたように正面に向き直った。「そんなことを言うな」

「事実だ。それが私という存在だ」ロキは喋るというよりは吠えるような声音で告げた。「雑種。未熟児。故郷に対する裏切り者」

ソーは歯を食いしばる。「ラウフェイの言葉を持ち込まずにいられないというなら、お前とこの会話を持つことはできない」

ロキは唖然とし、その身体が後方に倒れ、椅子にだらしなく沈み込むまでになった。彼らはそうやってしばらくの間互いを見つめ合っていた。どちらも呼吸以外のことができなかった。

やがて、ロキがカップを持ち上げ、自分の分の紅茶を飲み干した。「知っていたか？私はあんたが誰を犯してきても必ず私たちのベッドに戻ってくることを密かに誇りに感じていた」

それが自分に向けられたものではないと分かっていながらも、ソーはロキの声に含まれた毒気に怯んでいた。彼もまた自分の紅茶を飲み干したが、それも無言でいるのを誤魔化すためだった。ソーがロキが淹れた紅茶しか飲むことはなかった。

ロキは舌打ちする。「こんなものを欲がるなんて、信じられない」

彼は否定的に自分自身を示したので、ソーはロキの自己嫌悪がどれほど深いから思い知らされて愕然としてしまった。ロキが自分自身を嫌っていることは明白だったが、ソーは彼をあまりに愛していたため、彼を憎悪できる者がいること自体、それもロキ自身のことならば尚更に、理解できなかったのだ。ロキは彼にとっての全てだった。ロキが彼の朝を始め、夜を終わらせる。ソーはビフレストを開き、ミョルニルの金属の表面に未来永劫青い血の跡が残るよう、ラウフェイの頭蓋骨を叩き潰してやりたかった。

ロキが再び沈黙を破った。「髪を編み込んだのが私を失うことを恐れてのことではなかったことは知っていたが、その本当の意図には気づかなかった」

ソーは編み込まれた髪を掴み、指でなぞってから再び手をテーブルの上に戻す。もう一世紀ほどこれを保っており、激しい狩猟の最中に駄目になった時にはロキから新たに髪を一房貰っていた。

「どんな意図なら良かったんだ？」ソーはロキの瞳を捉えたまま、尋ねた。

今度はロキが沈黙する番だった。蜂蜜のケーキを半分口に含んだまま、眉をひそめてソーの顔を観察している。咀嚼して呑み込むと、水を飲んだ。それから残りのケーキを食べる。

ソーはただ彼を眺め、ロキが彼をどうしようが受け入れるつもりでいた。

ロキは残るケーキを飲みこんでから、首を傾げた。「本当に真剣なんだ」

「当然だ」ソーが答える。

ロキは面白くもなさそうに笑った。「私が何故未だに自分の部屋を持たないのか、宮廷では不思議に思われていると知っていたか？すでに四百年以上経つというのに、未だに私たちはこの空間を共有している。このうえ、あんたが私を抱いたらどう思われると――」

「宮廷がどう思おうが、そんなことを気にするような印象を俺はお前に与えてきたのか？」ソーはロキの思考が向かった道を進ませる前に終わらせるべく、声に険を含ませた。自分の人生を宮廷の思惑に左右させるなど許すつもりはない。このことに関しては特に。

ロキは彼に片眉を撥ね上げると、その唇に小さな笑みが浮かび始めた。結局のところ、彼は悪戯の神であり、宮廷の気を狂わせるほどのトリックとしては上出来だと考えたようだ。

それでも彼は躊躇し、ソーはロキの瞳の裏で静かな会話が起きているのを黙って見つめていた。

またもう一拍置いて、ロキはもう一度姿勢正しく座ると、赤い瞳を下げた。「まあ、もっと見苦しくない格好もできるか。幻術は簡単だし」

「やめろ！」ソーは必要以上に強く言い過ぎたので、もう少し物腰柔らかに言葉を続ける。「お前に身を隠すような真似はさせたくない」

ロキの視線が弾かれたように彼に戻され、それから細くなった。「私はヨトゥンだ。青い肌と赤い眼、アスガルドの敵そのものの姿をしたまま私を抱くとでも言うのか？」

ソーはテーブルに爪を立てはじめた。「ありのままのお前がいいんだ。俺は嘘を好まぬ。だから、できれば偽りを向けられたくはない」

これにロキは一瞬だけ、表情を引き締めることができる前に顔を綻ばせていた。「そうか。どうやら心は決まっているようだな」

ソーの手が緩み、緊張感が零れ出るとともに肩を落としていた。「俺はお前を待っている」

「ソーはどれくらい私を抱きたい？」ロキの唇がゆっくりと弧を描き始め、罠を仕掛ける時に浮かべるあの残酷な笑みになっていった。

ソーは下腹部に炎が宿るのを感じた。試練か。試練は大好きだ。

「お前は俺に何を望む？」ソーが尋ねる。

ロキの緩やかな笑みが、邪悪な笑みへと広がった。「あなたにはこれが買収や契約だと思われたくない。私もあなたが欲しいが、身体を開くなら相手は王がいい。王子では嫌だ」

ソーは眉を顰めた。「そうか。だが、父上を殺すことはできないぞ、もしそのつもりで言ったのならば」

ロキは鼻で笑い、その笑顔がソーの良く知る普段の無関心な一文字に戻っていった。「私がそんなにつまらぬことを望むと思っているのか？」

ソーが鼻を鳴らす。「謎かけみたいな話し方をしているぞ、ロキ。俺に何を望むのか、はっきりと言ってくれ」

ロキは目をぐるりと回して溜め息をついた。「本当にあんたにはこういうことに対するセンスというものが欠けているな。まったく。いいだろう。雷を召喚してもらう」

ソーは首を傾げ、テーブルの上に置かれたままの手の平を上に向けた。「そんなことは毎日しているが」

あの笑みがロキの顔に滑るように戻って来た。「ミョルニル。なしで」

ソーの表情が曇った。「え」

「そのとおりだ」ロキはソーがその依頼の内容を反芻する間、片手に顎を載せて待っていた。

ソーが頷く。「分かった」

「そんなに簡単に？」ロキが問う。

「簡単なはずがないだろう。俺はあのハンマーを千年近く使っている。何から始めれば良いのかも分からない。だが、俺の価値とお前に対する俺の愛を証明するのにお前がそう望むのならば、やるしかない」ソーは手で空を切るような仕草をして、決意も露わに言った。

ロキはあからさまな好意を滲ませた笑みを彼に向けた。「あなたが頑固者で嬉しいよ」

ソーは目をぐるりと回して含み笑いをすると、首を振った。「お前はそうだろうな。おかげでお前のトラブルの半分は俺が作ってやれる」

「三分の一程度かな」ロキが答える。

「ふむ、では大きな三分の一だな」ソーは言うと、二人のベッドに目を向けた。「俺がこの課題に取り掛かる間、別々に寝ようとは言いださないよな？」

「それで毎晩悲鳴を上げて起きろと？それは嫌だな。私は睡眠に邪魔が入ってほしくないんだ。たとえ、あんたのがかかることが半々だとしてもな」ロキは核果のスライスを一つ口に放り込んだ。

ソーは顔が熱くなって項を擦るようにする。「すまなかった。お前にかかっていたとは思っていなかった」

ロキは何気ない音を出して、肩を片方だけ竦めた。「あんたは豊穣の神だし、仕方ない」

ソーは蜂蜜のケーキを持ひと欠片頬張った。時折、ロキは悪いことに限って奇妙なほど簡単に受け入れる傾向にあった。

＊＊＊

ソーはまず図書室から始めた。何千という数の書物の中からミョルニルだけについて書かれている一冊を探し出した。それでも、そのハンマーがどのように作られたかについて書かれているだけで、実際にどのようにして力を発揮するかに言及はしていなかった。

もっとも、その二つは同じことなのかもしれなく、ソーにも知る由はなかった。

書かれていた文章を何度も読み直し、メモを取り、ノート半分ほどを仮説や見解で埋め尽くした。

ロキは彼のことをその綺麗な青い顔に楽しげな笑みを浮かべて眺めるのだった。

＊＊＊

その書物に書かれていた文章を丸暗記するまでいってから、ソーは読書を諦めた。彼が調べなければならないのはミョルニルについてではなく、それを使って召喚するものについてだ。雷はセイズルだったが、それを書物から学んだことはなかった。その使い方を学んだのは憤怒と歓喜からだった。

ミョルニルなしで雷を召喚したことは一度だけ、それも何世紀も前のことで、当時父に称賛されたにもかかわらず、それ以上雷の力を我が物にするべく鍛練を積むことはなかった。

彼の苛立ちは、その友人らの知るところとなり、訓練の休憩中にファンドラルがソーを横目で見やった。

「で」とファンドラルが口火を切る。「お前がヴォルスタッグの腕を折るつもりはなかったことは皆承知している。普段、お前はもっと力の制御ができているからな。何かあったのか？」

シフの眉がその額を駆け上り、彼女はホーガンと目配せしていた。どちらも何も言わない。ソーは追い込まれた気分になった。

溜め息をつき、草地の上に仰向けに倒れ込んだ。「俺は…苛立ってるんだ」

シフが鼻を鳴らした。「見ればわかるわ。何に苛立ってるの？」

ソーはどこから語れば良いのか分からなかったので、まっすぐ本題に入ることにした。「ミョルニルを使わずに雷を召喚する方法を探しているんだ」

一拍過ぎる間、誰も何も言わなかったが、ソーは彼らが互いに目配せし、言葉を発することなく会話しているのが手に取るようにわかった。

やがて、ファンドラルが沈黙を破った。「へー、まあ、どうやってそんなことをするつもりなんだ？」

ソーは唸った。「さっぱりわからん。これまでだって、成功したのは一度きりだし、それだって事故だった」

ホーガンが口を開く。「お前の鍛練をロキが見物しに来た時のことだな」

かつてのソーならば、ここで話題を変えたり自己弁明に走っていただろうが、今はただ頷き、溜め息をつくだけだった。

シフは彼の注意を引くために声を上げた。「それで、どんな方法を試しているの？」

「自然の嵐を待って、そのエネルギーを感じ取ることから始めている。だが、ミョルニルを使う時のように、その力を取り込むことがどうにもできない」ソーはこの課題に対して感じている疲労感をさらに声に滲ませていた。

「なぜ、そんな試みを？」ホーガンが尋ねた。

ソーは荒く唾を飲みこむと上体を起こし、三人を見上げた。「俺は…ロキに頼まれて」

シフの目が大きく見開かれ、ファンドラルの口があんぐりと開き、ホーガンはただ彼を凝視していた。

そこへ、腕の治療を終えたヴォルスタッグがひょっこりと顔を出した。「ロキに何を頼まれたって？」

シフが答えた。「ソーにハンマーを使わずに雷を召喚しろって挑発してるみたい」

ヴォルスタッグが笑った。「ああ！ついに交際を始めようというのか！」

ソーはがっくりと頭を垂れた。もしかすると、彼らは人前でもあからさまな言動を取っていたのかもしれなかった。

「そうだ」ソーは地面の草を見据えたまま答えた。

ヴォルスタッグがその背を軽く叩く。「まあ、四百年も経っているからな、いい加減どちらかが行動を起こすべきだと思っていた！」

ファンドラルが笑った。「となると、誰が賭けに勝ったことになるんだ？」

ソーが弾かれたように顔を上げる。「賭けだと？」

シフの顔が興奮気味に輝いた。「私よ！五百年以内に賭けたんだから、私の勝ち！」

ホーガンはつまらなさそうな顔をしていた。「あと十年我慢してくれていれば、俺が勝ったのに」

「何の賭けだ？一体、何の話をしている？」ソーは自分の声が気持ちと同様に焦りを表しているのか気になった。

ファンドラルはどこか憐れむような眼差しを向けてきた。「ソー、あの最初の日、ロキが大広間に現れた時にお前がどんな顔をしたか知らないのか？まるで初めて本当に呼吸ができたみたいな顔だったんだぞ」

ヴォルスタッグが同意の声を上げた。「過去のことはもういいだろう。ソーは今、俺たちの助けを必要としているのだ！」

シフは腰に下げたダガーを手に取った。「ソー、雷を召喚するのに他の武器は試してみたの？それとも、ミョルニルでなければだめなのかしら？」

ソーは口を開きかけ、また閉じた。「よくわからない」

彼女はダガーを彼に手渡し、彼は慎重にそれを受け取った。「あのハンマーだって、最終的にはただの武器でしょう？他の武器と同じ。そこから始めるべきかもしれないわ」

ソーは微笑んだ。「シフ、助かった。まずは試してみたい武器がある」

彼はしばしダガーをくるくると回していたが、彼女に返すと、彼の背を後押しするような眼差しを向けてくる四人組を置いて鍛練所を去った。彼らのおかげで、どんな困難でも乗り越えられるような気がしていた。

＊＊＊

山の中では自然の物音しか聞こえてこなかった。鳥や獣、革のせせらぎもやがてはアスガルドを流れ出る大滝に変わるのだ。ソーは何世紀も前にロキに与えられたダガーを手に、身体の力を抜いた。

自分自身に抗うことができないのは分かっている。いずれは成功するのだ。必ず。どこかで。

昔育て上げた辛抱強さが戻ってきたが、目的が異なっていた。

もう一体何度目になることか、ソーは自分の中から雷を引き出したあの日の鍛練のことに、思考を巡らせた。ロキが彼を見つめている感覚を思い出せたし、あの時どれだけの喜びが彼を満たしたのかも憶えている。あれはちょうど、ロキとの間に友情が芽生えた直後のことだった。今も彼の手の中にあるこのダガーをロキに与えられた直後のことだ。

時間が経つにつれ、柄のレザーは手触りが柔らかくなり、ソーはついついそのほつれかけた縁に指を彷徨わせていた。実際にこのダガーを使ったことはなかったが、常に持ち歩いていた。

ロキが初めて彼に心を開き始めた時に感じた勝利感の記憶が脳裏を駆け抜けた。長く戦い続けた戦闘で、風向きが変わった瞬間だった。ソーは微笑むと、胸中で何かが芽生えるのを感じた。

深呼吸し、その感覚が平がるに任せる。そこだ。軽やかで、弾ける何かだ。

ソーはその感覚をどう操るのかも分からないまま、手の方へと押しやった。

静電気の閃きがダガーの刀身から彼の指先まで飛んだ。ソーは微笑む。ようやく、とっかかりだ。

＊＊＊

ロキは今まで以上に触れてくるようになり、夜にはソーの脇に身を押しつけるように包まって眠った。あれだけソーのものがかかると文句を言っていた割に、今では自ら汚されに来ているかのようだった。

そのことを思うと、ソーは指先に更なる電流が走るのを感じた。

＊＊＊

オーディンはある夜、家族だけの食卓で彼が電流を操る練習をしているのを見て、ニヤリと笑んでいた。たいしたことではない。最初の時と比べればなおのこと。ソーは指先に小さな稲妻を発生させることしかできずにいたし、それだって金属に触れている必要があった。それでも、それを進展として受け入れてはいた。

「ほう」オーディンが言った。「どうやら、自分自身の力を探り始めているようだな」

ソーは頷き、一旦止めると皿に載ったローストポテトをフォークで刺した。普段はこの場にロキもいるはずだったが、彼は図書室に籠っており、神にもモータルにも動かされることはないかに思えた。

フリッガが唇に笑みを刻み、物腰柔らかに言った。「でも、今になってどうして？」

ソーは喉が締まる思いがして、何と答えるべきか迷っていたが、オーディンが笑い出したのだ。「ロキだろう？」

ソーは呻き、フォークを落とした。「ああ、ノルンよ！知らない者は一人もいないというのですか？」

オーディンは微笑んだ。「そうしょげるな。お前を良く知る者でなければそれほどあからさまでもない。では、ロキがお前にそれを求めたということだな？」

ソーは頷き、何も言わなかった。温かいサマー・ミードを口に含み、まずは冷静になろうとする。

食卓に沈黙が下りたが、両親は彼が話す前に口を開くことはなかった。ソーは腹を括ると、胸でバクバク脈打つ心臓を無視して言葉を紡いだ。

「彼を愛しているんです」ソーが告げた。

「ああ。怖いだろう？」オーディンが言った。

ソーは全身から力を抜いて、硬く頷いていた。「この気持ちが何なのか、はじめは分からなかったのです。今ではよく理解していますが…」

彼の言葉を途切れると、フリッガが手を伸ばし、彼の手に重ねた。「あまり難しく考えることはありません、ソー。私たちの寿命は長いのですから、まだ時間はあります」

彼は母の手の温もりに不安を洗い流してもらい、ウサギのような早鐘を打っていた脈も落ち着いていくのを感じていた。両親は彼を愛していたし、ロキのことも愛していたので、この展開に喜んでいるようだった。ソーにもそれくらいはわかった。

オーディンはソーの角盃にミードを足してやった。「息子よ、わしがロキをこの国へ呼び寄せた理由は何だと思う？」

ソーは眉を顰めた。「戦時中に俺の命を救ったからではないかと。ラウフェイが真実を知れば、ロキが殺されるのは明白だったため、恩返しのためにも呼び寄せたのではないのですか」

オーディンは微笑んだ。「では、ロキが話したのだな？いずれ話すだろうとは思っていた。だが、それが理由ではない。わしがあの者を呼び寄せたのは、彼に才能が、そして強い心があったからだ。彼はヨトゥンかもしれないが、その心にはアシールの戦士と同じ炎が燃え盛っていた。お前たち二人の気が合うのも分かっていたぞ」

ソーは父を見つめた。賢く時に無慈悲、そしてほとんど全知とも言える全父だ。

「こうなることを計画していたのですか？」彼は小さな声で尋ねた。

オーディンは首を振る。「この展開そのものを計画していたわけではないが、驚いたとも言えないな。ロキは生まれた当時、その小さな体のせいで拒絶され、病弱と断定されたために神殿で凍死するよう置き去りにされた。ラウフェイはその子がヨトゥンとの混血児であったため、寒さに耐えられずに死ぬだろうと考えたのだ。しかし、赤子でありながらもロキは強力な魔術を編み出し、自らを守った。夜通し、そして朝になっても泣き続けた。神殿の神官らが最終的にロキをラウフェイの下へ連れ帰り、何が起きたのかを伝えたのだ」

オーディンは電流が最初にバチンと音を立てた時に口を閉ざした。

稲妻が彼のフォークからナイフ、皿にまで、制御されることなく飛び移る間、ソーは歯を食いしばっていた。「ラウフェイを殺すべきだった」

オーディンは溜め息をつき、ソーの怒りが落ち着くのを待った。それから続ける。「その後、ラウフェイはロキを受け入れはしたが、あくまで武器としてだった。後継者としてではなく、道具としてロキを手元に残したに過ぎない。実を言えば、ロキはラウフェイの長子だったのだが、ヨトゥンヘイムの玉座を得る可能性は万に一つもなかった」

ソーは怒りに食欲を奪われ、料理を凝視していた。ロキが慎重に覆い隠している自己嫌悪を植えつけた過去を消し去ってやりたかった。

「そんなものは欲しくもありません」ロキの声が静寂を破った。

ソーは弾かれたように椅子の上で振り返り、ロキが静かに近づいて来て、普段から座るソーの隣に腰を下ろすのを眺めていた。身のうちの憤怒は消え去り、残されたのは悲哀だけだった。ロキは彼の方を見ようともせず、少量の食べ物と飲み物を口に含むだけだった。その肌は桃色で、瞳は緑だった。

フリッガがオーディンに鋭い眼差しを向けると、そっくりそのまま返された。溜め息をつき、彼女はぐるりと目を回す。

「ソーの力の制御がうまくいっているようですよ」彼女は言って、話題をもう少し軽いものに変えた。

ロキがソーを見上げると、その口角が僅かに持ち上がった。「そうなのか？私は何も聞いてないけど」

ソーは肩を竦め、フォークを使って披露した。「まだたいしたことではない。だが、日々精進している」

ロキの目が輝き、ソーは怒りも悲しみも忘れた。過去は死んだも同然だった。

＊＊＊

ソーが道具を一切使わず、手の上で稲妻を転がすことができるようになった時、ロキは彼にキスをした。正面から、本物のキスを。ソーは浴槽に水を溜めている最中、その横に立ってぼんやりと練習していたのだった。

それが彼の手の甲を舞う様子を眺め、見のうちにある力の源に意識をどんどん集中させていった。それは脊椎から始まり、体内を巡って外へと広がっていき、やがて彼の手に凝縮される。

ソーが体内を巡るその力の道筋を半分ほど辿ったところで、彼の開かれた腕の中にロキがまっすぐ入って来たかと思うと、しっかりと唇を重ねてきたのだ。ソーは驚いたが、一呼吸もすれば口づけに応えていた。柔らかな手が彼の顔を包み、下唇を優しく歯の間に挟んでから、ロキは身体を引いた。

「力の調子はどうだ？」ロキが問う。

「まだ足りない」ソーは正直に答えた。

ロキはチッと柔らかな舌打ちをすると、唇を尖らせていた。「まだ私を待たせるつもりか？」

ソーは微笑み、長い息をついた。「まだ足りないことは、お前にもわかっているはずだ」

ロキが片頬を上げた。「ああ、分かっているとも。だけど、優しく励ましてやったほうがいいかもしれないと思って」

そう言い終えるなり、ロキは優しい指先でソーのまだ柔らかなものを掴んだ。

ソーは早すぎる勢いで反応し、身体が熱くなったかと思うと、片手から隣の水面へと電気が飛び跳ねていった。半勃ちになった頃にロキが小さな含み笑いと共に手を放した。

またも電流が弧を描き、今度は彼の方から天井へ向かっていった。

ソーは深呼吸をして己を落ち着けようとした。「お前は邪悪な奴だ、知っていたか？」

ロキは開放的に笑った。「いいや、私はあくまでニュートラルだ」

ソーは少しも後ずさらなかったロキに身を寄せた。「お前は俺のものだ」

ロキの瞳の中で何かが反応して、彼は唇を湿らせていた。「もう少しでね」

＊＊＊

ソーは再び山へ戻り、今回は一切武器を持ってこなかった。ミョルニルにそこまで運んでもらうこともせず、自らの足で踏破したのだった。何かが彼に時が来たと告げており、この瞬間を何ものにも曇らせたくはなかったのだ。

地平線から太陽がゆっくりと顔を出し、故郷を遠くから臨んだソーは息を呑んでいた。市街地に視線を巡らせれば、魂に深く根付いた愛情が彼を満たして言った。何千万という数の民。彼の民。そこにロキも含まれている。

ソーは笑みを浮かべると目を閉じ、痛いほどに冷たい朝の風が通り過ぎていくと、彼は気を静め、力を解き放った。

空気が帯電し、彼に近づきすぎた塵も電気を帯びた。やがて、長く息をつくと、ソーは力を手の方へと押し出し、足元の地面に打ち付けるのを感じた。自分自身と自分の力を、彼は良く知るまでに至っていた。ここ数ヵ月間で徐々に募っていったそれは、あまりに素早く成長したためにいつどうやってそこまでに至ったのかも区別がつかなかった。

手から力を放出し続けていると、帯電していくのが分かった。遠くで雷鳴が鳴り渡り、ソーはその音を聞くなり笑い声を上げていた。嵐だ。それを彼は呼吸するだけで呼び寄せているのだ。

「今日こそその日かもしれないな」ロキの声が全てを切り裂いた。

ソーは目を開いて彼に向き直り、その動きに合わせて彼の手から伸びる雷が地面を焦がして線を描いた。目の前に全裸のロキが立っていた。明らかに分身ではあったが、それでも彼であることに変わりはない。生まれたままの肌を曝け出し、氏族線が彼の胴体を曲がりくねって広がり、ソーはその道筋を舌で辿って記憶に叩きこみたかった。

力は強くなる一方で、頭上の雷雲も黒くなっていった。

ソーは頷き、目の前に立つロキの美しい肢体に視線を這わせた。「今日こそその日だ」

ロキは笑みを浮かべると、頭上に両腕を伸ばし、皮膚が張りつめた。瞼が半分落ちてきて、喘ぎ声が上がる。

「お前は今どこにいる？」ソーが尋ねた。

頭上の雲間を稲妻が四方八方に腕を伸ばし、ソーは己の血潮にその力が響くのを感じた。今なら召喚できると確信する。

ロキは彼の方へ歩み寄り、ソーの身体から放出される電流が更に地面を焦がしていった。それは全てロキの分身に惹かれるかのようで、その幻影を切り裂き、セイズルの中に黄金に煌めく軌跡を残して行った。

「あなたのベッドに。あまり使われていないから、残念だと思って」ロキの笑みはあまりに満足そうだったので、得意げにさえ見えた。

ソーは彼の頭から天に向かって、同質のエネルギーを求めるかのように伸びる電流の蔓を感じた。ロキの煌めく赤い瞳にその姿が反射した。

「お前は俺を挑発するために来たのか」ソーの声は天井の雷鳴と一致した。

ロキは歯を見せて笑う。「優しい励まし。それだけだ」

ソーは目を閉じると、力を解き放った。雷撃が彼を打ち、心に平安が訪れた。

ロキは鋭く息を吸い込み、ソーが目を開くと、その美しい顔にはどこか崇敬の念すら窺い知れた。そこに偽りはなく、遊び心もなく、ただロキの裸の身体と、目の前の光景を堪能している裸の感情があるだけだった。

「もう一度」ロキが言った。

ソーは目を開いたまま、もう一度嵐に呼びかけ、それは先程よりも楽になった。再び雷に打たれ、今度はロキの幻影も打たれた。

「お前は王にしか身を差し出さないと言って、俺にミョルニルを使わずに雷を召喚しろと告げた。今、お前に問う。俺はお前に相応しい王となったか？」ソーは幻影へ向かって足を踏み出し、手を伸ばせばその中に挿しこむことができるほど近づいた。

代わりにロキが彼に手を伸ばし、偽りの手がソーの身体の表面を掠めた。「最後にもうひとつだけ見せてほしい」

「それは何だ」ソーは雷鳴に言葉を反響させ、稲妻にロキの名を天に書かせた。

ロキは彼と目を合わせると、その赤い瞳は燃えるように明るくなっていた。「あの山での時と同じ力を見せてほしい。あなたのものを奪おうとした愚かなアルフヘイムの盗賊団六十人以上を一掃したあの力を」

ソーは笑みを浮かべて息をつき、両手で拳を作った。彼の呼びかけに答え、雷雲が突き進んでくる獣の群れのように押し寄せてきた。絶叫を上げ、雷が分厚い壁となって彼の周囲を白く焼き尽くした。

数秒後にそれが収まると、ロキの幻影は硬く張りつめ、その皮膚は濃紺に染まっていた。

「私を奪いに来い、王よ」その声は掠れ、一度声を上げると、幻影は掻き消えた。

ソーは王宮の方を向くと、大地を蹴った。

＊＊＊

ソーが着地する頃には、ロキはすでに開かれ、準備が整っていた。彼はただロキに衣類を脱がされた後に滑り込むだけで良かった。百年も夢に見てきた全てであり、どう受け止めれば良いのかも分からない程圧倒された。この先も、世界が終わるその時まで何度も求めることだろう。

彼の背中に血がにじんでいることは分かっていた。ロキは自制しようともしていなかったし、ソーも同じだ。優しい触れ合いはまだ先のこと。今は力を示す時だった。奪い、占領し、勝利を掴む。

ロキの脚はあまりに高く持ち上げられており、身体がほとんど半分に折り曲げられた状態だった。ソーは視線を下げて、二人の身体の結合部を見やり、てらてらと光る自分のものがロキの身体を出入りする光景に呻き声を漏らしていた。

ソーはロキの目を覗き込み、頭から爪先まで電流を走らせた。それがロキの身体を駆け抜け、その反りかえったものの表面を走り抜けると、彼は全身をピンと張りつめて悲鳴を上げ、胴体に飛沫を散らし、それが一滴彼の顎に着くと、ソーは喜んでそれを舐め上げるのだった。

外では空が蠢き、数秒ごとに雷撃が地面に衝突し、全ての物音が天空の雷鳴によって掻き消された。頭の何処か、自国民の対する良識を保っていた部分がソーに力の制御を促していた。しかし、ロキの中に埋め込まれたものが締め付けられ、肩に噛みつかれると、自制心など一気に頭から遠ざかるのだった。

彼は疼くものをできるだけ奥まで突き入れると、そこで達した。血の中の嵐が解き放たれ、王国にとんでもない豪雨が降り注いだ。

ロキは彼を見上げて微笑み、その鋭すぎる爪にはソーの血が赤くこびりついていた。

嵐がすぐにやむことはない。民衆は屋内に籠るほかなく、一歩でも外に踏み出せばソーの激流によって一気に流されてしまうことだろう。この嵐が何を意味しているのか、愚か者でないかぎり分かるはずだったし、ソーは胸中に仄暗く、独占的な昂揚感が満ちるに任せた。彼らに知らしめれば良いと。

＊＊＊

何世紀にも待ち続けたものを得たことで満たされ、冷静さを取り戻した二人は隣り合って横たわっていた。

ソーは寝返りを打ってロキの閉じた瞼、その無防備な顔を見つめた。雲間から覗いた太陽の光がロキの肌に零れ落ちた。その肌を味わいたい衝動に駆られ、ソーの口内に唾液が湧いた。

「俺がお前をどれほど長い間欲していたかは教えた。だが、お前の方はどれほどの間俺を求めていたのだ？」ソーは掠れた声で尋ねた。

ロキは微笑む。「戦争の時から。あなたを殺そうとして、失敗すると悟った瞬間から」

ソーは声を上げて笑い、手を伸ばせばロキの手が彼を待ち受けていた。

＊＊＊

いざ、シーツに着いた染みを見たとたん、彼らはそれを捨てなければならなくなった。血と精と汗。ロキは随分とご満悦だ。ソーはこの一週間が終わるまでに、ロキのベッドも台無しにしたやると誓った。

＊＊＊

ソーが力を完全に身に着けたことを祝うと同時に、近く彼の戴冠式が行われる旨が発表され、祝宴が開かれた。ロキは幻影を纏うことをせず、ソーはその姿がどれだけ美しいか、彼自身にも分かっていてほしいと願った。緑と黄金に着飾った豪奢な青い神が栄誉あるソーの右手に座っているのだから。

アスガルドにおいて、王位継承者はソーしかいなかったが、彼が玉座に就く時には二人の王が統治することだろう。


End file.
